


Compens[a]tion

by Aloice



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied 2B/9S, RE: 153 and 042's conversation about aji in the strategy guide, actually a fic about the pods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloice/pseuds/Aloice
Summary: [Post-ending E] Pod 153 is still fishing. 9S decides to investigate.





	Compens[a]tion

**Author's Note:**

> "Aji" is Japanese for the infamous mackerel fish.  
> This is a bit of an experiment since I haven't written anything play-style since, idk, middle school. Please bear with me :P

**SCENE**

Somewhere in the Flooded City, not far from the coast.

[Pod 153 is calmly fishing alone by the sea. Several basking sharks and killifish can be seen on the ground by the water. After a few minutes, 9S enters, in one piece though slightly windswept. He appears perplexed as he slowly picks up the dead fish from the ground.]

9S: Pod…

Pod 153: Affirmative.

9S: Are you… fishing?

Pod 153: …

Pod 153: Affirmative.

9S: What’s with… all the dead fish?

9S: We’ve caught everything from here. Even the twoface and swordfish. There’s nothing that useful here.

 

[9S suddenly looks nostalgic and a little lonely.]

9S: It’s been a while since we were last here. Can’t say the last few visits were pleasant…  [he whips his head around, seemingly searching for something.] Pod, do you know…?

Pod 153: Report: Unit 2B is resting two kilometers to the east. All systems green. Pod 042 currently remains with Unit 2B.

9S: … Thanks.

[9S coughs in slight embarrassment.]

9S: Say, is there something with this fishing that I can help with?

Pod 153: Negative: this is a separate mission.

Pod 153: Reason: unit 9S is directly involved in this mission.

Pod 153: Mission requires the extermination of all aji on Earth to minimize the risk of accidental or deliberate aji consumption by unit 9S.

 

[9S drops the fish he has been examining in surprise.]

9S: …

9S: Or you know, you could just tell me to not eat aji.

Pod 153: Negative.

Pod 153: Unit 9S has exhibited behavior carrying extreme risk of self-harm before reboot.

Pod 153: Unit 9S has also issued an order halting all logical thought and speech, rendering aid and repair impossible and leading to fatal system error within Unit 9S.

Pod 153: Conjecture: Unit 9S may issue a similar order before all threats to Unit 9S and Unit 2B are eliminated and all repairs complete.

Pod 153: Proposal: Unit 9S should allow the continuation of fishing activity.

Pod 153: Hope: The mutual understanding of these feelings.

9S: …

 

[9S slowly crouches down by the stream, reaching out to Pod 153 with his left hand. There is an inconspicuous repair mark on the arm.]

9S: I’m sorry.

9S: Thank you for not giving up on me.

9S: I…

9S: I don’t know I quite deserve that.

9S: But it means a lot to me.

9S: Thank you.

Pod 153: Apology accepted.

Pod 153: Proposal: Unit 9S should similarly accept an apology.

Pod 153: Apology concerns former monitoring activity on Unit 9S.

 

[9S blinks. A moment of recognition enters his eyes after a few seconds, however, and an ironic edge enters his voice. His hand remains on Pod 153, however.]

9S: … Yeah.

9S: Are we talking about the communications with 042 and 2B?

9S: But you did say that you likely would have never gained consciousness if not for the data sharing.

9S: So presumably, if all the previous versions of me didn’t die, I wouldn’t be here right now.

Pod 153: Negative: statement is only a conjecture between this pod and Pod 042.

Pod 153: However, a causal link existed between monitoring reports and the deaths of former 9S models.

Pod 153: Proposal: Consider disclosure of feelings about causal link. Depending on this, mutual understanding and reconciliation may be possible.

9S: …

 

[9S laughs quietly. There’s bitterness in the sound, yet there’s also relief and released tension. He almost sounds like he’s about to cry, even though there’s nothing on his face.]

9S: It’s not always you.

9S: I know that I also frequently leave too visible a trail.

9S: Yet I wanted to know… I needed to know…

9S: Even if it would destroy me…

9S: Even if everyone tried so hard to stop me.

9S: I will admit, I… relished that command in the Tower. Before… me, you never sounded concerned when you sent me to my death.

9S: Or should I say we?

9S: I don’t know.

9S: But I’m glad that we are here now, talking about this.

9S: I promise not to eat aji. It doesn’t look all that appetizing.

Pod 153: Noted.

Pod 153: Proposal: Cooperation in future endeavors to maximize unit 9S’ well-being.

 

[9S’s lips curl up into a less strained grin. He lies down by the fish and stretches.]

9S: and you too, Pod. I hear something – you should reel in.

 

[Enter Pod 042 and 2B by the meadow. 2B is calibrating some of her own controls while watching 9S and Pod 153 by the sea.]

2B: …

2B: They have been out there for an hour.

2B: What are they even doing?

Pod 042: Report: Unit 9S and Pod 153 are fishing for aji.

Pod 042: Conjecture: Pod 153 is exhibiting behavior called “overcompensation.”

Pod 042: Report: a collective attempt to exterminate all aji has been attempted by Pods 042 and 153 before the rebooting of units 9S and 2B.

Pod 042: However, no aji was caught.

Pod 042: Hypothesis: the aji species has high evasion capabilities.

2B: …

2B: Is this just an attempt to protect 9S?

2B: I can tell him to leave the fish alone.

Pod 042: Hypothesis: Pod 153 and Unit 9S are having a “bonding moment.”

Pod 042: Proposal: Refrain from interrupting.

Pod 042: Reason: Will spoil the moment.

[2B smiles softly as she stands up. She turns towards Pod 042.]

2B: Well, perhaps we should have a moment too.

2B: A2 also has a lot of things to say to you.

Pod 042: ...

2B: She wants a pod as well now.

Pod 042: Pods do not have the capabilities to serve two androids at once.

2B: She's gone searching for them in the Desert. Do you think Pod 153 may find one here?

Pod 042: ...

[2B's voice gains 9S' usual cheerful edge.]

2B: Pod, let's find them and fish together.

Pod 042: Affirmative.


End file.
